Surprise!
by CeianaNekoDemonVampire
Summary: Amu was going home from work as a model when she heard her phone ring. She started rummaging through her bag and it stopped ringing. "Hm that's strange." She said and started walking to her car.. Kukamu!
1. The Visit

**Time Comes and Goes as It pleases..**

**Ceiana: Yay another story! Im going to take my time in this story and there gonna be OC's (:**

**Amu: Is it a Tadamu?**

**Ceiana: EW! Hell no! That's gross if you a Tadamu fan I banish you unless you like Kukamu then you may stay(No offense intended)**

**Ikuto: No Amuto? **

**Kukai: Nope this is about me and Amu's secret love relationship.**

**Amu: Ceiana doesn't own us or Shugo Chara it rightfully belongs to Peach Pit! And Kukai that was supposed to be a secret! *Glomps Kukai***

**XxStartxX**

Normal P.o.v

Amu was going home from work as a model when she heard her phone ring. She started rummaging through her bag and it stopped ringing. "Hm that's strange." She said and started walking to her car. "What's strange?" A all so familiar voice said scaring her. "I-Ikuto!" She screeched. "Don't scare me like that!" She scolded when she arrived at her pink convertible. "Hey you haven't answered my question." He said moving to the front of her car making her not able to get out of her parking spot. "Move Ikuto I don't have time for this right now I'll explain tomorrow." She said checking her watch. "Nope not until you tell me." He said crossing his arms. "Ugh just move.!" She yelled getting pissed off more and more. After a couple of minutes of just staring at each other Amu started moving her car forward slowly eventually hitting Ikuto a little. "Hey!" He yelled. "I said move." She said matter-of-factly. "Fine you better tell me tomorrow." He said walking off. "Haha I got you to move but you made me late by five minutes." She said checking her watch then drove off.

When Amu arrived at her parents' house for in important dinner she quickly rushed in. "Sorry I'm late!" She shouted taking off her scarf and hanging it on the hat rack then going to the dining area. "Hello Amu welcome back for a visit we know your life is busy." Her mom said and walked into the kitchen. "Onii-Chan!Guess what in middle school Nagihiko-Sensei said we have to bring an inspirational person to school with us can you come with me?" Ami asked looking back and forth from Amu to her dad. "Ami who's your sensei?" Amu asked. "Nagihiko-Sensei he's really funny and good at dancing and he came back last year from a trip he took a ways back." Ami said bouncing out of her chair and taking Amu to a chair next to her. "Oh sure I'll go this might be a good chance to get to see someone from elementary school." Amu said and turned to her dad. "Hello Amu good to see you daddy misses you so much~!" He said starting to cry. "Oh dad get over it I have a two week brake coming up you'll see me a couple times then." She said blankly flipping her hair then turning to Ami. "Cool and Spicy Amu! As always!" Ami Screeched running up stairs into her room. Amu's mom walked in with Hamburgers and salad. "Ami dinners ready!" She screamed and sat down next to her husband. "So Amu how's modeling?" She asked. "Oh its fine except Ikuto won't stop bothering me about how sexy I look in boots that they make me wear almost every outfit." She said looking away from her father. "Oh I see." He father said holding back tears. "Ah Ikuto I remember him he was a nice boy how's it going between you two?" Midori asked. "Mom we are just friends gez." Amu said annoyed and started taking some salad. "You aren't gonna take a hamburger?"Midori asked. "Ah no I can't have anything fattening because of my job." Amu said adding tomatoes and olives for her salad. "Just have half you'll only gain a pound." Her dad said bluntly. "Fine." Amu mumbled and took a half of hamburger. Ami returned quietly and looked at Amu who turned to her and got a present stuffed into her face. "W-What's this Ami?" Amu asked. "It's a present I made for you in art class, Don't open it till you get home though." She said taking a hamburger and some salad. After they finished up they said their goodbyes and Amu hit the road. Amu arrived at her apartment complex and pulled in parking in her spot. Amu gathered her stuff and went up the stairs into her apartment after unlocking it. She turned on the lights and walked into the kitchen putting her bag on the counter and setting Ami's gift on the island. She walked over to her refrigerator and took out what her boss called "Model shakes". She grabbed Ami's present and went into the living room. As she sat down on her couch she heard her door open and someone walk in. "I'm home!" He called and walked into the kitchen. "And there's no dinner made." He stated. "Ikuto I went to my parents for dinner but I'll make you something if you want." She said getting up and walking into the kitchen. "Make me some ramen woman." He said and walked into the living room turning on the T.V and flipping it to the football game.

Amu came back with some ramen in a bowl and slammed it in front of Ikuto on the coffee table. Amu took her present and unwrapped it. In the box was a picture Ami drew of her and Amu. And under it was a letter. It said

_Dearest Amu,_

_Even though you're not around anymore I still love you very much._

_When your around me my world just gets happier because I know I have a friend._

_Lately I've been getting picked on but when I think of you I get my strength back thinking 'Just be like Onii-Chan'_

_Time comes and goes as it pleases but don't forget me!_

_I love you to the moon and back_

_Love,_

_Ami_

Amu had started crying and found Ikuto looking at her. "Don't tell me it's that time of the month because if it is im not staying here and getting yelled at." Ikuto said starting to get up. "Its not don't worry its what Ami wrote." She said getting up and walking over to the closet pulling out a frame and nails and a hammer. She hung it up and sat back down watching the football game with Ikuto when she got up to get ready for bed. She took her shower, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair and put on her PJ's. Amu was staring out her window while laying on her bed, her gaze changed from the window to the picture of all the Guardians when they graduated high school and split up. Tadase ended up going to America and ran as President which he said was close enough to being king, Yaya went to work in a day care place in a small town a hour away, Rima is a touring comedian, Kukai is a soccer couch somewhere on the other side of Tokyo, Kairi Is a samurai and no one knows where he went, Nagihiko is a teacher according to Ami and am I forgetting anyone? Amu turned onto her back and closed her eyes. '_I miss you guys..I miss you so much especially you Kukai I loved you no I love you I wish I could get a hold of you… Wait I can ill just surprise you. Maybe I should find out where you live.? No that's weird I could always just got to one of your teams games…. WAIT! Ill just go to one of the couches games and surprise you there. Ill just put that on my to do list tomorrow.' _Was the last think Amu thought when she fell asleep

**XxEndxX**

**Ceiana: Well that was a long chapter!**

**Kukai: Yeah and I'm not in it!**

**Ikuto: Serves you right soccer boy because this should be a Amuto.**

**Ceiana: No it shouldn't I promised you the next story I write! Maybe since your being mean to Kukai!**

**Kukai: Why does he get to live with Amu?**

**Ceiana: Because he to lazy and pimp to work for his own apartment *Whispers to Kukai that he thinks he pimp***

**Ikuto: I heard that you know…..GRR**

**Ceiana: I haven't put the charas In yet AND I will it's just that they have a very special importance for the next chapter so my OC took them to a spa to get massages that's their excuse (:**


	2. Go Kukai!

**!GO KUKAI!**

**Ceiana: Obviously by the title Kukai is in this chapter. Oh and there is some cussing in this chapter.! (:**

**Kukai: OH take that cat boy!**

**Ikuto: Shut it *Goes in emo corner***

**Amu: Ceiana doesn't own and! Shinta and her charas Yuuki and Ceiana belong to Ceiana… and Yuuki is a vampire and fairy and Ceiana is a demon/devil (:**

**Ceiana: There is no particular reason why we have the same names…. -.-**

**XxStartxX**

Kukai walked away from the field when all his students were gone and started to walk towards his house. He arrived home about thirty minutes later and sat down on the couch. He sneezed. "Some ones thinking about you." Yaya said. "Hey you your supposed to be at you day care place thingy." Kukai said walking into the kitchen and giving her a quick hug and got a water. "How was your team?" She asked. "Good their doing great!" He exclaimed. "Is that all Yaya wants to know more!" She screeched jumping up and down. "They were just practicing they won't do anything good until their games so yes that's all." He said and walked into a room full of exercise(?) equipment. He went to the treadmill and started it up and began jogging. "What are you doing Kukai?" Yaya asked. "I'm training for my couches game, I need to show my students how great I am." He said with a cheeky smile and a thumbs up. "Well Yaya is going to go because she gonna meet every other guardian." She said walking out of the room and leaving. "Finally." He said and finished up his exercise and got ready for bed. As he was laying down he went into though, '_How's it going Hinamori? Do you miss me? Do you ever think about me.? I heard you live with Ikuto. I wish you could see me.'_ Kukai got up from his bed and went on his knees. "Dear kami please give me a chance to see Amu again." He prayed and went under the covers and fell asleep.

**2 Weeks later..**

"Hey Kukai!" A deep voice yelled. "Hey Deavon!" Kukai yelled back and they chest bumped. Up walked a girl with blonde hair and blue tips who looked like a combination of Ikuto and Utau. "Hey there!" She said taking Deavon's arm. "Look it's Daichi's master isn't it Shinta?" Said a chara with long brown curly hair and a kimono that's white with light pink flowers. "Yes Yuuki it is." Spoke the Shinta girl. "Uh hi I'm Kukai and if possible could you tell me where my chara went?" "Hello nice to meet you I'm Shinta Deavons friend and these two are my charas there's Yuuki and Ceiana." Shinta said. "Hiya buddie." Said Ceiana who was in a butler outfit only for girls and had her long black curly hair up in two ponytails and had two different coloured eyes. "All of the guardian chara from around here went to a little.. let's say hideout I mean every chara from Japan went. Some are staying longer than others as you can see." Yuuki said and Ceiana and her flew over to Kukai pilling on his earring. "What's this Shinta?" They asked "Its and earring." She said. Kukai backed away and looked to Deavon. "Hey lets go practice." Kukai said and ran to the field. Shinta and Deavon followed. "Hey Kukai our couches game is in three days and im going to so beet you!" Deavon shouted stealing the ball from Kukai. "You're on!" Kukai shouted and got the ball back. This went on for about an hour then everyone went their separate ways…

**With Shinta (:**

"Hey Ceiana what do you think about that Kukai and Daichi.?" Yuuki asked. "Oh their fine but I think Daichi's cute unlike you who likes the girly boys chara." Ceiana said and started pulling on Yuuki's ear. "Oi! Stop it hurts please Ceiana your the freakin' devil I admit it and I holy worship you!" Yuuki yelled tearing up. "Ohkay only because you're so whiny and you said those words I usually have to tell you to say." Ceiana said proud of herself. "Gez Ceiana your just like Iru and don't pester Yuuki anymore when you bully her your no lower than a slave." Shinta said and looked back at her paper. "Hey Yuuki can you tell if anything bad is gonna happen soon?" Shinta asked and got up from her desk to the door…

**3 Days later with Kukai**

I got up this morning a little late and had to hurry to my game. When I got there I met up with Deavon. "Hey Deavon what's that girls Shinta like?" I asked. "Well she's kinda freaky at first she can read your mind or something and she kinda shy and quiet. When she was little her parents were murdered in cold blood right in front of us. When my mom took her in we couldn't get her to eat for about two months and she got really skinny. After we got her to eat and got her back to normal weight we had to get her to talk. The doctors said don't bother because she was so paralyzed by what happened that no one would make her talk. Like two years later a boy she really liked walked up to her in school and asked her out.. and well she talked and said yes. About like three weeks after that they broke up and she was a little more outgoing but started keeping to herself everything that bothered her and troubled her and just mostly everything she kept to herself. I was surprised when she met you, I thought she would be shy and like stay behind my back or something but I guess not but going back to my point about two years ago she moved away from out house and went to live in an apartment on the other side of town by that modeling company. And that's probably all I should tell you, if she wants you to know anymore she'll tell you." Deavon explained and was called to the field. "Holy crap that's sad." I said and walked to the opening to the field. KUKAI SOMA! The announcer called. I ran out here throwing my hands up.

**Normal P.O.V**

Amu had just arrived as Kukai was going on the field. '_I wonder where Shinta is she said she would be here..'_ Amu though and walked to the ticket booth. "Amu!" Shinta screamed and Amu waved. "Here I bought you tickets lets go." Shinta said leading the way into the soccer stands. "Wow first row seats, Shinta." Amu said sarcastically. "Wow, what? it's better to see the game this way!" She exclaimed and pointed at the field when all the players were in a line.

"Its about half way through the game now and everyone's getting tired." Shinta said leaning back a little. "Do you ever wonder how they keep track of the scores for every soccer couch out there right now Shinta.?" "Nah.. They probably have little score sheets or something like that yah know." They turned and watched the game and saw Kukai get trampled by a big fat guy. "Haha that's funny look hes not getting up.. WAIT! He's not getting up Amu! He's not getting up look! Look!" Shinta looked around and Amu wasn't there. "Amu." She whispered. The game was called off and medical staff was called to the scene.

**In the doctor's office…**

"I said I was sorry." He said. "Sorry isn't good enough you broke his leg and crushed a part of his rib you fat ass!" Shinta screamed at the man who mad this all happen. "I'm not fat you fuc-." "You really should keep your mouth shut and lay off the Fries and fried chicken." Amu said brushing him off and dragging Shinta off. "Wow I've never seen you act like that." Amu said and sat down on a chair. "Yeah I wouldn't want the man of your dreams to get badly hurt and not remember you." Shinta teased and sat down. "Is there any relatives for Kukai Soma?" A nurse asked. "Me and her!" Shinta shot up with Amu in hand as the nurse led them to Kukai's room. "Kukai.." They both whispered when they saw his condition. "He's in a coma." "Deavon!" Shinta turned around and hugged him. "Yes? You miss me?" He teased. "No! The only thing I missed is your stupid hair.!" She said ruffling it. "A-Amu." A weak voice whispered. "Kukai..my god what did he do." She said rushing to his side and taking his hand that lay there limp. Tear droplets dripping down from her cheeks. "Please wake up..Please." She pleaded very quietly. "Come on Amu lets go home I think you need it.

**2 Months later…**

"Kukai your awake!" Deavon said and walked over to Kukai. "Wha- What happened.?" He asked groggily. "You were crushed by a fatty." Deavon said flatly. "Did you know Amu was there for you at the game Kukai I saw her in the stands with Shinta." "Amu?" Kukai asked. "Yeah Amu she was really worried and she even cried for you when she visited you last the two times." Deavon said helping Kukai sit up. "Oh.. My wish did come true just not at the right time.." He said "Are you hungry Kukai?" "Uh Yeah" Deavon walked out of the room to get Kukai some food. When Deavon came back with oatmeal and apple sauce Kukai flinched. "I just received news from Shinta that Amu was with her today at the studio want to go visit them?" Deavon said setting down the tray. "Sure that would be great Kukai said and gave a smile with a thumbs up.

**At the studio…**

"Amu want to make a song?" Shinta asked. "Sure.!" " Here just write down the lyrics and I'll sing it Ohkay?" "Okay." It took Amu a while to make the lyrics and since the girls were having to much fun they didn't notice the boys walk in. "Okay ill go try n' sing it now." Shinta said and walked into the next room and walked to the voice recorder thingy.

_**The time we spent together..**_

_**It will always last forever..**_

_**The good, the bad, the happy~**_

_**Now I see your face, Blank and expressionless**_

_**The face of an angel…**_

_**Whatever time we had, has now passed and I can't look at you anymore..**_

_**You used to keep me going, then you left me standin' alone,**_

_**You mad me cry, you made me laugh, it was unlike anything I ever had.**_

_**But no.**_

_**Here you are again, My love flows again**_

_**The butterflies in my stomach won't go away**_

_**Because when I'm around you I get tingles in a silly place, then the blood rushes to my face.**_

_**But whether you like it or not I love yah boy so I'll stay by your side no matter what..**_

_**I'll love you for the rest of my days…**_

_**You just bring me to life..**_

_**That face of an angel…**_

Shinta stopped singing and look to Amu who was in tears. Shinta ran to her side and hugged her. "Don't worry Amu, Kukai is gonna be alright k?" Shinta said comforting her. "Yeah Amu I'm going to be okay." Kukai said. "Oh Kukai.. I missed you." Amu said turning around hugging him. "Wait? Kukai.?" Amu looked up and began to fall on her knees. She tucked her legs up and cried into her knees. "Amu it will be alright." Kukai said getting down to her level and hugging her. Amu looked up at Kukai and just stared. Letting Kukai get lost in her golden orbs. " Look Amu I'm okay." Kukai said going into a circle. Amu got up and once again hugged him. Kukai took her chin and brought her lips to his.

**Ceiana: And that's the end of this chapter!**

**Kukai: Come on Ceiana keep it going!**

**Shinta: Don't forget me and Deavon are there! Don't make anything happen while we are there.**

**Ikuto: Humph…Well at anytime you could make this into a Amuto you know Ceiana or do I have to remind you what happens when I don't get my way.?**

**Ceiana: *Cowers in corner* No I will start making one right away!**

**Ikuto: *Smirk*I always get my way..No matter who or what it is.**

**Ceiana: You because when it's who you rape them!**

**Ikuto: That was a onetime thing and it wasn't rape because you enjoyed it.!**

**Ceiana: I DID NOT!**

**Amu: You did what Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: I did crap.**

**Amu: That's because that's the only thing that will do you *Smirks***

**LOLZ**


End file.
